


People aren't humans, but mammals.

by jihoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Class Differences, Death, Government, Other, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoongi/pseuds/jihoongi
Summary: Humans are programmed to feel emotions within certain situations. The chip implanted makes sure every human is feeling emotions and living life to the instructions given by the government. You should not rebel. You should not speak against the government. But most importantly, you must not fight the elite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this after a weird daydream I had about seventeen in class once.... yeah. I doubt they'll be relationships but I'll change the tags if so.

6:28 am, 21st April 2025

Seokmin hears his alarm go off as he slept way overdue as usual. The now obnoxious ‘American idiot’ had been his alarm for so long that hearing just the first three notes always gave him a heart attack, even this morning he can’t help but shoot straight up 90 degrees as he the chorus fills his ears. Hitting snooze he turns his identification implant off night mode, wincing at the small shock at his nape. Brushing his teeth, dragging his school uniform on and lazily toasting bread, Seokmin stares out the window of his apartment. It was too quiet for Seoul. The ringing left in his ears at the suspicious silence made time stop. Seokmin's daily routine had abrupted as he became hyper aware of his surroundings. The apartment walls had small cracks on the wall and the now smoking toaster had its wires exposed with a cup of water next to them… real smart Seokmin. Was his window always this dusty? And when did his mirror gain so many fingerprints? Were they his own or belong to those who stop by? Most importantly, why was it silent? The neighbour above him was always playing obnoxious EDM even at this time but even they couldn’t be heard. He’s probably just tired. Yeah… ‘tired’. Double checking, he opens his front door opening for reassurance of the sudden burst of anxiety. But even then the corridor seemed to normal. Crack, dust and even mould still thickened the walls and some ash still gathered on the once red carpet, yet it was eerie. Miss Norris's door was completely shut as her cat sat waiting. Usually, these kind of scenarios are the opposite, the door is meant to be slightly the open and cat black. But it wasn’t like that if anything her door was always open as she welcomed fellow neighbours in for tea even at 6 am. Seokmin really can’t shake off this feeling he has. Something is just really off. Knocking her door there is no response, further proving his worries. Without thinking he somehow barges the door down and takes mental note amongst the mess to thank his gym teacher for the extra help. Her apartment is the same as always but cold. The lack of light and even love gave him goosebumps. Flashes of his after school visits come to mind, she would always have the fireplace lit even in summer as sun light filled up her entire place. Each window was decorated with flowers and her own home grown veg. The apartment complex was complete shit but deep inside laid the beauty of the old lady at 144B. However, the curtains were shut and even though the plants were very much still growing, they were also dead with rest of life left in the apartment. Seokmin shouts out but even that is left muffled with his mental chaos because there she is. Dead. Her hair lays covering her once warm eyes that now are a faint blue. Blood belongs on a face too innocent for death, her blood too sweet to be exposed like this to the cold atmosphere. A humans normal programmed reaction to death is to cry, Seokmin had been programmed to cry but he's standing there, looking. Staring, no- inspecting her corpse in fact. Frail fingers come from the ground and wrap around his wrist along with a shaky breath.

“Are you a zombie Miss Norris?”

Then her head lifts up and now they’re face to face. Even at the ripe age of 80, she was very beautiful.

“Do I look dead to you Seokmin?”

“...Your eyes are blue”

“They… are?”

He can feel her grip shake a little, her pulse raising a little too high. Just like that, it happens. Miss Norris turned a slight grey as her grip on him became uncomfortable.

“Seokmin, you need to listen to me clearly”

Nodding his head he leans to her level. Her fragile and once gentle is firm.

“Nobody must know this… do you understand Seokmin?”

He isn’t prepared for this. He just wanted to move to Seoul, get good grades and support his family back home. But after what he has heard. Things are forever going to be different.

Leaning back he see’s a black tear falls from her eyes.

“And you?”

“Me?”

She smiles despite her and being close.

“I’m happy I lived life giving people joy”

And like that she falls fully to the floor like he had found her. Seokmin knows what he must do and yet he is just not ready. Now is a good time to cry like he is made to do but he stands there, grabs the knife and stabs her nape. Miss Norris was too good to live her life being a walking corpse, so to return the favour she gave to everyone. he gave her the gift of peace.  
The chip laid only under a thin layer of skin on every human. Given at 16 so the government can control your every breathes, advertised as the pass to adulthood yet it was going to kill half the planet within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody else knows but Seokmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splish splosh i love writing this so much but I'm sorry its a little sad

Seokmin had just killed his neighbour and yet here he was, catching the bus to school. He should call his family, maybe they too became zombies. What about his friends? He doesn’t mind being alone for the rest of his life but he doesn’t like imagining Soonyoung gnawing on Jihoon’s head while Jihoon just accepts death with a mild expression. That’s even if they did die, they might hopefully be alive. It’s rude to ask other humans class’s because you should never disrespect those of the elite. Seokmin, himself, was certainly not with the elite. Sure he definitely wasn’t poor with both his parents being paid wealthy in come, he just happened to live in poor conditions when he moved here as it was only temporary. All the other people on the bus didn’t look bothered by the fact most of the city was suspiciously quiet and derelict. Women are strolling babies on the perfectly crafted pavements for those with delicate rich feet. Pledis school of Higher abilities was the opposite of its title with the 70:30 majority being dumb rich kids. Even though asking about class was forbidden, it stood out pretty clear when those with their hand tailored blazers and designer shoes would pick on those with tattered hand me downs. Being predigest was wrong… only if you were a lower class of your victim. Otherwise, it was simply passed off as ‘youths playing around’ because just can’t accept the truth, but despite this Seokmin chooses to befriend those of average and higher class, never truly knowing whether he’s a friend or a foe of the elite. The bus goes up the winding path and through the emerald forest, all the way up to the aristocrat built Academy. 

Lee Seokmin Killed his elderly neighbour this morning and yet he was currently sat doing maths like every other single day of his life so far. Soonyoung is sat next to him scribbling circles onto his page instead of filling it with equations. Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Chan and Wonwoo were some of the lucky few selected by the elite to attend the prestige school yet Soonyoung spent most of his time there doodling and somehow still getting top grades. All their other ‘friends’ were those of the dumb rich kids who just lived within the area. Sure most of them arseholes but their ‘friends’ were nice humans, right? He liked to think that anyway. Soonyoung nudges him as he can feel his eyes watching him, Seokmin goes back to his work when Soonyoung nudges him again, then again but harder, so he looks up. The ‘begger’ known as Myungguk was crawling on all fours towards their teacher, his desk discarded to the side along with his work as a trail of blood trailed from his desk to the floor to the math teacher's toes. 

“Get away from me! Get it away from me now!”

All the other kids watch in horror and disgust while Seokmin stands there realising it’s began.

The apocalypse has begun.

“What the fuck Myungguk?”

Soonyoung goes to pull him back but the boy snarls back, his eyes crystal blue. Poor Myungguk didn’t deserve, nobody did. Yet the elite was killing off those of lower classes, even those with high intelligence. Seokmin always had sympathy for him, he could never help of course. As much as he wanted it really wasn’t his place. So yet again he watches the poor boy suffer as he slowly loses his ability to be human. Soonyoung drags him out the room, being somewhat stronger gave him the advantage even if Myungguk was trying to kill him. Seokmin runs out also and they take him to a closet not far from the classroom. Maybe this can be his chance to finally help. Just for this once. Searching his pockets he finds a pen.

“Seokmin”

“It might not be too late Soonyoung, he might still be there”

Soonyoung starts a witty comeback but Myungguk is in Seokmins hands before he can continue. He’s removing the chip.

“SEOKMIN ARE YOU CRAZY-”

A hand is over his mouth then and Seokmin tries his best to give him a ‘Shut the fuck up this is serious’ expression. The boy in his arms stops moving and is out cold. Yet again he’s seeing the blood of someone innocent, he hopes this isn't going to happen often. Soonyoung is just watching in shock. Seokmin removed somebodies chip. Seokmin is going to not just get arrested, but receive the death penalty in fact. 

“Seokmin… Why did you?”

His voice a little shaky as he whispers to the other.

“It’s fine”

Is all he can muster up because it really isn't, he may have just given himself a death penalty and failed to save someone’s life...in which he will have to kill someone again. 

“Fine? You removed his”

“Shhhhh”

Seokmin is trying to think logically but it’s hard to when all of this is happening on a ‘normal’ Monday morning.

“I...read this morning… that the chip is killing those of lower classes. But they become...zombie creature things, i don't know but… Soonyoung I had to kill Miss Norris”

“NOT MISS NORRIS SEOK” "I know right, it's fucking brutal" They would normally laugh at this point but the other goes a little silent, only a shallow laugh leaving his mouth. Soonyoung looks a little pale after what he’s heard, he even starts crying…

“They’re… going to kill me” "what".

That was unexpected, Seokmin justs laughs. He killed his neighbour, potentially the boy in his lap and his best friend Soonyoung could be next.

“Take out my chip Seokmin”

“I-i can’t just… you won’t die Soonyoung you’ll be fine”

“Seokmin my family are in serious debt”

He can see Soonyoung is struggling to continue, the weight of his words being too heavy for his mouth.

“My family… They’re probably dead aren’t they?”  
Seokmin had forgotten about his own family, he assumed they’d be fine but he should probably check when he gets his next apocalypse break. Despite his own worries he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for his friend. 

“My younger sister… she’s only five”

This is the appropriate time to cry and yet he just doesn’t but he can’t just remove Soonyoung’s chip while he conscious.

“Seokmin please I beg”

He’s never seen his friend like this, begging on his knees for life essentially. Not be able to bear it any longer he reaches out for whatever sharp object he can find, it probably wasn’t wise to cross contaminate with Myungguk. Buckets, disinfectant, toilet paper but no knives.  
Soonyoung nudges him yet again like last time but softer and fearful. Looking down Soonyoung’s holds a craft knife within his shaking hands, he smiles and sniggers to himself,

“I like paper craft”

Soonyoung likes paper craft, make sure to remember that Seokmin before you slice open his neck. He really doesn’t want to do this. Of course, he didn’t want to hurt those other people but he really didn’t have intentions of ever hurting his friends. When his hand touches the neck his can feel the pulse of skin again, it’s fast and irrationally pulsating. Seokmin freezes.

“Soonyoung… how many blades do you have?”

“What?”

He can the strain fear in his voice, but even then Soonyoung reaches into his pencil case and pulls out a box of 12 fresh blades. Seokmin reaches over and grabs them, taking only one out before handing the box back.

“Wa-was it too blunt… the blade? Seokmin?”

“No. I want you to remove my chip too”

Soonyoung also looks too shocked and troubled just like Seokmin.

“But”

“May as well, I’m fucked anyway”

They get back into the position before, grabbing tissues and some rubbing alcohol from the top shelf this time.

“Now this may sound stupid but this will obviously hurt” The skin is pale, a bump evident from the implant given along with a thin scar; pink and aged against the youthful, white nape.

“SEOKMIN PLEASE JUS”

He pierces the skin and the blade goes in, the skin over the chip is only thin so the government can easily track you and because it saves funding to give out for actual surgeries, 7 billion complicated surgeries per year are too expensive when the money can be spent on the elite. Soonyoung, as expected, screams in pain. It's a searing and stinging feeling that becomes unbearable as Seokmin then digs his fingers into him, rummaging for the chip. Even once it is taken out he is still in crippling pain but he was safe. As for his family, he knew the truth of their fate. Seokmin’s hands are shaky on his back and the breathing is heavy. Soonyoung watches as the chip just simply falls to the floor and starts glowing yellow, a countdown from 10, 9, 8, 7, his family was about to die, 5, 4, he just wants to be home. He wants to say goodbye to his little sister one last time but can’t, 2, 1. That’s it. They’re gone. Just like that their entire life ended within a ten-second time span while he sits sobbing in a caretakers closet across the country. Black liquid spilt onto the floor out of the chip.

Myungguk picks it up.

“This was inside of me!”

He looks at them with one eye being its normal brown and the other crystal blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SOONYOUNG IM SORRY, also Myungguk is not exactly Myungguk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chips bich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol nobody reads this

Soonyoung was too caught in his own emotions to even realise that Myungguk had woken up and was very much alive. Not even affected by the gaping wound in his neck he slides over to the other two in the room. Seokmin is too overwhelmed to say lightly, yes it's good he's alive but what… what if he turns back? Surely not if the chip is removed? Right? He should be fine from now one although some effects of the lethal poison still remain within him; clearly evident from his one blue eye. Maybe he should say something or even consolidate the other human weeping, his family was dead. Wasn't Myungguk family dead too though? He doesn't seem too sad... he probably doesn't even know. Seokmin realises he’s been spacing out while staring directly at Myungguk and Soonyoung this whole time, at least the crying has stopped. Wait his chip, he needs to remove it. It really wasn't necessary but a gut feeling told him it was probably a smart choice in the long run. This time he nudges Soonyoung while pointing to his nape; small hair standing upwards along his goose-bumped skin. 

“You're removing his chip Soonyoung!”

“How do you think we saved you?” 

His tone a little too dark for Soonyoung, usually his words would bounce along and bubble out his mouth but the response was stern and cold. Seokmin can tell Soonyoung essentially died a little that day, simply just sticking the blade thoughtlessly into his neck, no words, nothing. Getting it over and done with before anyone says anything. A sensation he’d never felt before, like when the dentist sticks his rubber finger in your mouth. The overbearing pain made the removal unforgettable but soon enough it was done. It’s thrown onto the floor with splats of blood as if it's nothing, his own chip is blue, where as Soonyoung’s yellow and Myungguk’s black. 

“They're different colours?”

Myungguk picks up how own chip, fingers brush over the black burnished metal to reveal an engraved “C1” on its covering. 

“C1?”

Soonyoung and Seokmin look just as confused as their new friend marvelling over all the other chips. He plays with them in his hand like diamonds to a jeweller, trying his best to read the numbers upon each coloured plating through his thickly rimmed glasses. 

“C1.”

He points to himself, a little stunned and unsure. Then his arm raises over to them.

“C2”

His finger pointing perfectly at Soonyoung, the yellow chip once in his neck now simply being played within someone's hands. Myungguk looks up at Seokmin, he doesn't look angry but not calm either. The look of jealousy even could be used to depict his expression. A finger lands on him now and he hears,

“C3”

Even though he didn't understand he felt ashamed. Ashamed? Guilty? He was unsure to be truthful. It was only a chip anyway. 

“These are our classes”

Oh. That made sense now. 

“Myungguk? Is it really?”

“Myungguk? My name is Minghao, you're just like them”

He scoffs to himself while starting to hug knees, also Minghao? Now he just felt even more awful. He couldn't even get his name right and here he was trying to befriend him like some kind of pet or collectable.

“You're name is Minghao?”

Even Soonyoung is shocked, not as guilty as he probably doesn't know how to even function as a human anymore. 

"yes"

"But everyone calls you-"

“It's simple. You're not worthy if you're an immigrant”

Surely in the most bittersweet way, it was all falling into place somewhat. As an immigrant Minghao immediately was placed at C1 even if he had the wealth and intelligence of those from the higher up classes. As humans we are made to stay in the place we are given until death, immigration was very illegal until the issue became more often over time. Eventually, a law was passed to make it legal but it was severely frowned upon, making most immigrants be placed at the bottom or just ignored by society altogether. Humans are made to worry about their own problems, not others, therefore they simply became forgotten even if they were your own neighbour… even if you were Miss Norris. Seokmin has always known she wasn't Korean with magnets of Germany decorating her fridge while photos of her naturally blonde hair hung the walls. Anyway, that didn't matter now as we were all chipless and now target to death. It’s not like they could all just stroll through their school with gashes and wave goodbye to the cleaner on the way, “Sorry for getting blood all over your closet by the way”. Not to mention Minghao now has a fucking blue eye.

“I don’t think I can sit in this fucking room any longer before I go insane”

Soonyoung is the first to stand up and reach for the handle.

“Are you crazy?”

Minghao is clutched to his leg, stopping his escape.

“Have you seen us?”

They looked like a freak show, to be honest. He sits back down and they plot an escape then. Seokmin was to leave first, his hood up and his arm around Soonyoung’s neck to hide their crime, along with Minghao hidden between them both. Onwards from there was little blurry as they just planned ‘to leave’ which wouldn't be as easy as it sounds.

“They aren’t just going to let you leave!”

Minghao had a point but what other plan did they have? They could naruto run. That would give them some momentum. As if Soonyoung read his mind, a death glare is thrown his way along with a nod of disappointment. No naruto running. Deep in thought, the three sit in silence plotting… when knocks and bangs are heard within the distance, getting closer, closer...closer. Being brave Seokmin opens the door only an inch, to which he is met face to face with a pair of blue eyes, black substance streaming down their face and froth from their mouth. Fuck.

“There’s a zombie outside”

“Um excuse me! They aren't zombies just infected!”

Minghao spits back slightly offended. There was no time to even panic, Soonyoung was already heading for the door with a broom and blade. Giving no fucks in a situation that required the most fucks possible. Charging forward, he violently swings his broom and some how a path is formed for them to leave amongst the infected and those in frantic. It’s crazy, yesterday he was sat doing Chemistry right at this time and yet right now Minghao was walking through a crowd of his peers, teachers and even bullies who had been infected. The eyes followed them until they were out the building but not a single one of them tried to attack. So just like that, the three left.

“ZOMBIES I'M TELLING YOU!! EVERYONE ARE ZOMBIES”

Seungkwan had just come into the student break room claiming that the walking dead was happening out their door.

“Sure...I bet they’re green and have no arms too? Huh?”

Jihoon is too tired for bullshit from Seungkwan’s mouth on a Monday fucking morning. Even if the world was ending outside, he really couldn’t give to shits.

“Jihoon listen for ONCE”

“Okay I am”

He wasn’t. In fact, he was enjoying this too much.

“Zombies”

“Yep”

“Are”

He nods as Seungkwan is pronouncing every syllable with hand gestures.

“OUTSIDE”

Now he flailing his arms towards the door in panic.

“mmmmnnn…..I’ll think about it”

His eyes are wide with frustration and panic, doesn’t he understand they’re about to die in 0.5 seconds! How is he an elected student of intelligence?!

Just to top it off Seungcheol breaks through the door then, his fancy tailored shirt now covered in black and red stains. Immediately he’s rummaging the cupboards in the student kitchen, a knife? Even a cutting board would be a more useful weapon than just his hands. A tap on the shoulder causes him to jump out of his skin.

“Excuse my language but what the fuck are you doing?”

Looking down Jihoon meets his eyes, wearing a grin with different intentions behind it. 

“Ew don’t touch me, you could be one of them”

Seungcheol said putting emphasis on the last word with spite, even now he was a dickhead. 

“Ha, them?”

“You know, the crazed fucking monster people outside!?”

Now he was talking down to him like a child despite only being 1 year apart in age, may I add Jihoon was way superior in intelligence to the ugly giant in front of him.

“OHHhhhh so now we have two crazy idiots!”

The rumour was becoming harder and harder to disprove, noise even started to collect in the background. 

“GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP”

Seungkwan joins them into the kitchen, even grabbing a knife for himself.

“Listen to me, the fire escape isn’t far from here and I'd imagine it to be free”

Okay, the potential zombie apocalypse sounded very real now. They all grab a weapon of defence, Jihoon choosing the biggest blade he can find to counter out his lack of height, muscle, everything. Ignoring Seungcheol’s side eye of judgement along with the sneered “Why’s he getting the biggest one?”, a knock within the room is heard. Did anyone else hear that?... was this just early signs of paranoia kicking in? But there it is again, Seungkwan and Seungcheol also now looking at the door. His scalp feels a sense of pressure as Seungcheol’s hand engulfs it. 

“Go on Pinkie, you have the biggest knife”

Before he knows it, Jihoon is forced closer to the ominous door. Face to face he’s hesitant, small groans and snarls are muffled within the room. Grabbing the handle he turns it slowly, what lies behind the door is unknown and Jihoon prays it’s just somebody having a wank at least. The handle is fully turned and all he has to do is pull, through the small gap he created a figure is stood there. Watching him. As he opens the space more between them, he sees’s a pair of blue orbs meet his, blood was dripped all over their uniform… her own blood. Seungkwan prepared his mental goodbye to his friend Jihoon, gone but definitely not forgotten. In slow motion he watches a girl emerge from the bathroom, blood from her mouth, her uniform covered in stains. 

Then it happens, she lunges forward and attacks Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH MY BOI JIHOON JUST WANNA SLEEP AND MAKE MUSIC SAVE MY MAIN HOE
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of writing skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Other members will be introduced soon don't worry.
> 
> Also, RIP Miss Norris.


End file.
